


Mc's punishment for being a hoe

by DeviousDandelion



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDandelion/pseuds/DeviousDandelion
Summary: My first Obey me fanfic and of course I decided to make a semi spicy one but there's not going to be sex on the first chapter,just heavy petting lol.the second one maybe if someone asks for it but I just mainly wanted to throw in a fanfic to kinda exercise my writing skills,idk.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Mc's punishment for being a hoe

MC leaned over the large ornate desk,wide hips flush with the edge,her RAD coat long forgotten on the coat rack by the door of Lucifer's private office. Her uniform hugged her petite frame perfectly.her uniform was immaculate aside from her tight skirt riding slightly over her round ass and further exposing her toned, stocking clad thighs. Mc looked down at the opened envelope and blushed, trying but failing to take in the words on the letter because she could feel his gaze on her. Lucifer waited patiently behind her with the riding crop held loosely in his grasp,his lip curled up lightly,knowing the effect he had on his lovely human.

After reading the words of the letter silently,MC finally spoke up, timidly reading the letter aloud for Lucifer. It was nerve wrecking, especially knowing that this was a punishment for flirting with his brothers in front of him earlier."d-Dear Lucifer, I am grateful to you for suggesting-uh!"  
MC Gasped in surprise as she was jarred from the force of Lucifer's smack,his riding crop whistled through the air with a flick of the wrist and left a red welt on her right cheek. He stood back as she slowly turned her head back to look at him from over her shoulder in bewilderment. She didn't expect him to ever use the riding crop on her, their relationship was relatively new and she was rather vanilla until she met him but they were only talking about trying new things. She was just surprised and a little unsure,there was a pause that seemed to last forever as they locked eyes. She swallowed nervously when Lucifer smirked back at her and softly commanded her as he twirled the crop between his long fingers "Continue reading for me MC."  
MC suddenly felt anxious,they had a safe word and she knew if she wanted him to stop,he would. But she wasn't sure about how she felt at the moment,she didn't outright hate it but wasn't sure if she actually liked it either but she didn't want it to stop. There was a dull sting in her rear from where he hit her but her blood was rushing with excitement. She stared in an flustered haze at the riding crop now resting by Lucifer's side,just noticing how excited he was when Lucifer spoke up in a cold tone that gave MC chills and butterflies "I told you to read."  
MC licked her lips and shivered under his gaze and turned back to the letter. Before she could continue from where she left off of he cut in "Start over." She nervously replied with a sheepish "Yes sir." out of habit Which earned a pleased hum and a warm,gloved hand to briefly rub across her lower back, causing her skirt to ride up a few more inches, exposing her stocking's lacy tops. MC squirmed slightly and refocused on the paper's words and started reading aloud again. "Dear Lucifer, I am grateful to yo-ah!" Another swat but MC was determined to finish reading for Lucifer "t-The subject o-of human history has been of interest to me for quite awhile and I would love for you procure some reading material on it-ahh!"Lucifer whipped the crop down onto her harder multiple times causing MC to gasp louder in pain,she kept facing forward and furrowed her brows in concentration as she blushed madly from the embarrassing noises she made. The swats although painful were oddly exciting. She never imagined doing anything like this before, especially with a demon,just over a year ago she didn't know demons actually existed! Her blush grew darker as she heard Lucifer groan lowly, his hands groped her rear, slightly soothing the sting. She could feel his body's heat against her own as he towered over her,his breath ghosting over her ear just right to cause a violent shudder that made her nipples grow hard "continue MC." Lucifer said in a sultry voice as he stepped back again,trailing the crop along her legs.MC stuttered through the next few words"i-I'm c-certain we'll f-find the new material enlightening."  
Her rear and legs tingled from the multiple red welts decorating her milky skin. Her body was growing warm under his simple yet effective ministrations. He gazed down at her clothed body bent over his desk and watched as her back slowly arch for him, begging to be struck again. "If you would be so kind-oh!" Another swat made her ass jiggle, causing her skirt to rise a little higher. Lucifer dropped his riding crop and bit his lip after hearing her whimper at the harsh smack."ah-in the near f-future, we could-Ah!"the air was swiftly knocked out of MC's lungs from a vicious smack from Lucifer's hand, the sound echoed in the room from the force of it. MC leaned further into the desk,bracing herself,her shoulders tensed and untensed from the burning sensation on her left cheek. She continued reading."P-please feel f-free to call m-me at your earliest convenience..." She paused nervously, anticipating another swat but it never came. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and finished the letter."Yours sincerely, Lord Dia-AHH!"she jutted forward and squeaked and squealed as he smacked her hard repeatedly. Lucifer paused after a moment and MC took a couple of shaky breathes, trembling from the mini attack on her ass. She didn't realize how wet she had become until a gloved hand hiked her skirt over the swell of her ass and around her hips, exposing her damp panties to the chilly air. MC gasped which trailed into a breathy but shy moan as Lucifer's hand firmly cupped her wet pussy from behind, squeezing gently as he pressed his hot clothed erection to her thigh and rutted against it, moaning into her back,the sound making her chest vibrate."Read it again." Lucifer purred as he straightened up slightly,placing his right hand next to hers as his other hand squeezed her pussy a little harder. MC choked on a moan and squeaked,a high pitched keen escaping her as she squirmed against his touch. Lucifer breathily laughed at that and husked out a moan as he effortlessly pinned her down to the desk. His red eyes practically glowing as he watched her struggle to escape the sensations.She closed her thighs and leaned fully onto the desk and he growled making MC shake from the inhuman sound. He tsked and kicked her legs back apart and slapped her pussy causing MC to let out an surprised cry and she snapped her head back up. Her pussy tingling in a strange mixture of pain and excitement,never having experienced something like that before. He then pulled her head back by her hair making MC yelp, sneering as he growled out the command in an icy tone to her ear "Read it again."MC's heart raced as she shakily moaned but started over,at first reading the words swiftly and smoothly but soon turning into a sputtering mess as he picked up the pace. Causing MC to twitch and gasp involuntarily,each smack causing her curvy frame to tumble forward from his merciless force and brutal pace.  
Lucifer released a groan from deep within his throat and paused to take in her trembling form,her cheeks a deep shade of red,bright and visible even though the sheer fabric of the stockings. He leaned over her,his hand brushing beside hers on the desk again as his other hand continued swatting her plump ass as MC stumbled over the letter's last words,on the verge of sobbing. Lucifer bit his lip as he took in her scent, her pheromones intoxicating to his senses, he wanted nothing more than to devour her on his desk but not yet.  
MC's voice was hoarse by the time she was finished reading the letter aloud for the fifth time. She panted slightly as she licked her lips,wiping the tears away from her face as she closed her eyes. A deep heat writhed within her core as Lucifer breathed in her scent by her neck. He slowly withdrew from her ,his nostrils flaring at her pheromones as he fought silently with his urges to breed her. MC shuddered, oblivious to why he suddenly withdrew from her and timidly brushed his hand back. He immediately clasped it as he hunched back over her form again, his control slowly slipping away as he realized something: MC was Ovulating.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous about adding a story but there's not enough fanfiction in the obey me fandom!it's my goal to contribute lol. I really love the idea of Demons being able to smell feelings or tell when someone is angry or aroused or something like that. I freaking like the idea of Demons having heats and knots but I'm trying to not be too gross on my first fanfiction. Buuut that'll probably change once I get more comfortable posting lol.


End file.
